dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zerius Satan
Zerius Satan is the Protagonist of the Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival Appearance Zerius is a tall man at roughly 191 cm (6'3). He has long white hair and pale skin. Compared to most devils, Zerius has more obvious demonic traits. He has one black horn on the left side of his head, the other, having been cut off during the Devil Civil War. He possesses a long black tail with a spade on the end, which he occasionally hides by wrapping it around his waist. His ears at long and pointed, similar to a stereotypical elf, and instead of having normal white sclera in his eyes, his are completely black. Zerius also has sharp onyx colored nails, and pointed teeth. His normal outfit consists of a grey dress shirt, black jeans, and matching dress shoes. He finishes his ensemble with a black overcoat. Zerius also has 666 tattooed on his left arm, though he admits that he cant remember when he got it. Personality Zerius has an odd personality. One of his most defining traits is that he is almost always smiling. He keeps an upbeat smile on his face and rarely drops it. However, when he does stop smiling, it normally means that he has decided to get serious in fighting his opponent. When Zerius get serious, his personality changes into cold and calculating. When serious, his change from his fun loving and expressive self into a no nonsense and emotionless person easily throws others for a loop. He will get annoyed easily when he is like this, and he feels no remorse for any actions he takes. In this state, even Serafall feels that she cant joke around with him, or else he might end up killing her out of pure annoyance. However, Zerius always stays calm and collect, rarely reaching the point that can be called angry. Zerius believes that there is no reason why people live or die. By his logic, people shouldn't feel bad about killing one another because they will all die eventually. This odd and inhuman logic is why Zerius can kill others without hesitation remorse and even wear a smile while doing it. Zerius also believes that the is no real difference between good and evil and that both can be reversed if looked at from a different perspective. As a result, he is easily irritated by people that "play the hero" and feel like their side is completely in the right. He generally likes to have fun when the opportunity presents itself, often going along with Serafall's antics, teasing his peerage, and will happily joking with complete strangers. As a child, Zerius was quiet and withdrawn. While he enjoyed interaction with others, his condition made it difficult to play with others, so he adjusted to solitude and quiet. After his time with Gabriel and Penemue in Limbo and his subsequent battle against Azrael, however, he started to become more playful and emotionally open. Zerius also likes to see himself as both a psychologist and a teacher. He enjoys teaching the younger generation lessons, and his methods typically work around the concept of breaking them down and letting them build themselves back up. He also enjoys to get in people's heads and seeing how they think. He believes that there are reasons for every action. The reason might not to be particularly strong, but it will be there. Background Zerius was born as the only son of Satan and Lilith. It took seven hours to give birth to him, causing most of the doctors to not believe he would make it. However, much to his parent's joy, he survived. However, after his birth, the doctors stated that his body was abnormally frail for a devil, and he would most likely be unable to ever learn magic. Knowing this, his parents kept Zerius sheltered, not allowing him to interact with other children and keeping him confined in the Satan castle for his own safety. However, his mother and father still made strong efforts to interact with him whenever possible. Raised by his overprotective parents in the shadow of his talented elder twin sister Luciel, Zerius felt like his life was destined for mediocrity, despite his heritage. This greatly irritated him, but he knew that there was little he cold do about it at the time. At age four, things began to change. It was during The Great war that a group of overly enthusiastic angels decided to sneak into Satan castle to execute Satan. However, Satan was on a mission at the time and not at his castle. When the angels arrived, they saw the children of Satan, Luciel and Zerius together. when the angels attacked the duo, Zerius unconsciously used his blue flames for the first time, passing out as a result of the sudden shock to his body. When Lilith had arrived, she found a conscious Luciel and an unconscious Zerius surrounded by multiple burnt corpses of the angels. When Lilith asked her daughter what had happened, Luciel only recalled seeing a blue fire consume the angels. This testament , combined with the fact that Zerius was unconscious led others to believe that Luciel had inherited their father's blue flames instead of Zerius. From that point on, Luciel was given special training, and Zerius was left to his own devices. This continued for three years. At age seven, Zerius, for reasons that no one knew, decided to begin his schooling. His mother jumped at the opportunity while his father was busy with the Great War. Being behind his sister in their studies, he often asked her for aid, which she adamantly refused. While attending a party with his family, Zerius and his sister met the people that would later become their closest friends: Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Roygun Belphagor, Ruval Phenex, and Diehauser Belial. = *To be Continued* = The Great War Zerius joined the Great war while still a teenager. His mastery of his umbrakinesis, and his unique plant-based magic, Silvis Magnus, as well as his natural battle proficiency, led to him becoming one of the more dangerous Devils in the war. Zerius's success on the battle field later led to his elder sister joining the war in an attempt to outshine him. Penemue & Gabriel While in a fierce battle against the angels and fallen angels in heaven, the battle was interrupted by the heavenly dragons, Ddraig and Albion. The two dragons fought without concern of the countless angels, fallen angels, and devils around them. While attempting the fight off the dragons, Zerius who was poison's by Albion's Reduce, and while his did survive, the poison rendered him extremely weak and unable to use magic. As the heavenly dragon's battle raged on, Zerius, as well as Gabriel and Penemue, both of whom's bodies had been horribly burned and crippled by Ddraig's flames became trapped in Limbo, the area between the Third Heaven and Purgatory. Seeing that they were all incredibly injured, and would most likely die long before they found their way out, Zerius suggested that they all work together to survive until they find freedom, to which they begrudgingly agreed. Several weeks passed and eventually the group managed to find a exit. After managing to escape into the underworld, the group was encountered by Raziel. Raziel, seeing Gabriel as a traitor for working with Zerius and Penemue, attacked the group. Zerius fought him off, revealing that he was mostly healed from Albion's poison. After Raziel retreated, Gabriel and Penemune asked why Zerius didn't abandon them in Limbo if he had already healed. Zerius simply told them that he had grown to like the two before they all went separate ways. Azrael After managing to return to his home in the underworld, Zerius decided to take a small break from the war. Luciel was ordered to watch him by their parents. This break was interupted when Azrael invaded the underworld. Zerius and his sister fought the fallen angel off for a short time, but quickly realized that they were unable to cause any lasting damage to Azrael. As the battle continued, Azrael impaled Zerius with a light spear, taking him out of the fight and knocking him unconscious, leaving Luciel to fight Azrael alone. When Zerius woke up, he found himself in a dark room in an unknown location with a young boy. The boy asked Zerius to light some candles and when Zerius tried, he found himself unable to use his magic to light a flame. The boy told Zerius that he would be unable to leave until he lit the candles and mocked him about his inability to help his sister fight Azrael. Angered by the boy's taunts, Zerius yelled at him. When he did, his hand lit with blue flames. The boy told Zerius that those flames came from emotion and and he would be able to light the candles now. After Zerius pit the candles, he found himself back in the underworld, his wounds healed. Quickly finding his sister, Zerius intervened just in time to prevent Azrael from killing his Luciel. Zerius then lit the blue flames again and used them to fight Azrael, allowing him to match the fallen angel. However, after realizing that he wasn't experienced enough with the flames to actually kill Azrael, Zerius lured him down into into Cocytus. There, Azrael slowly froze. Zerius however remained unfrozen due to him using his blue flames to counteract the ice. The Devil Civil War Zerius sided with the Anti-Maou faction during the Devil Civil War. During the Tail end of the war, Roygun was kidnapped by Luciel as an attempt to lure Zerius out. It worked and Zerius agreed to meet with her. When Zerius showed up at the agreed spot, Luciel was shocked that her brother actually took thew bait. After severly beating Zerius, she asked him why he refused to fight back. Zerius then revealed that no matter what happened, Zerius still considered her as family, and never wanted to hurt her. The siblings reconciled and Luciel agreed to take her brother to Roygun. = *To be Continued* = Plot Zerius was called into Sirzech's office for a mission. The mission consisted of going to the town of Kuoh and eliminating the fallen angles who were hiding there, as well as investigating why Rias and her peerage did not dispose of them earlier. After he obtained the mission, he and Albedo traveled to Kuoh and investigated the church. Deciding to leave the stray exorcists to Albedo, Zeris went on to eliminate two of the fallen angels, Raynare and Dohnaseek, and capture the other two, Kalawarner and Mittelt. He them met with Albedo outside the church, and, after a short talk with Rias and her peerage, they returned to the underworld. After returning to the underworld, Zerius placed the fallen angels that eh had captured in a holding hell in the Lilith prison and went home. After walking into the Satan Mansion, Zerius ran into his queen Esdeath and promised her that he would take her on a date if she agreed to join him on his trip to Kuoh the next day, to which she happily agreed. After a short conversation with his wife, Zerius proceeded to speak with Asia Argento about the incident at the church. The next day, Zerius and Esdeath went to Kuoh Academy and talked to Sona and Rias's peerage's. After having a short meeting with Sona, and losing several games of chess against the girl, Zerius gave her a short talk about how she needed to work on her peerage's before leaving. He then confronts Rias and her peerage's. While there, he unlocks Issei's boosted gear and openly calls Rias out on allowing Issei to die. After leaving the high school, Esdeath and Zerius go to a love hotel. Before they can have sex, Albedo teleported inside the room and tells him that Kalwarner had escaped from prison. After teleporting to the Lilith Underworld Prison, he, his, queen and his pawn had a slight conversation with Makina. After Zerius examined Mittelt's corpse he received a call about his home being attacked. Zerius rushed back just in time to see Kokabiel flee. It was then when Luciel appeared and caused the remaining fallen angel to kill each other off. Realizing that he needed to figure out Kokabiel's motives, Zerius called Penemue to get him in touch with Azazel. = *To Be Continued* = Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power Zerius has possessed an abnormal amount of demonic energy since his birth. I was so powerful that as a child, his body was too weak to contain it all, giving him the appearance of being sickly and frail. It was as he got older, and his body grew stronger that he was able to show his true abilities. Sirzechs states that Zerius has even more raw demonic power than himself. Silvis Magnus Roughly translated to " The Great Forest", this is Zerius's original plant based magic. It allows him to create and control a variety of demonic plants including vines, trees, flytraps, flowers, and bushes. Zerius's preferred method of using this magic is by creating vines to either constrict or stab the opponent. Unlike normal plant magic, Silvis Magnus can be used to resurrect dead plants and create new plants with unique effects. Zerius prefers using this magic against weaker opponents due to its versatility. Blue Flames The progenitor of the flames of the Phenex clan, these blue flames were originally an ability possessed only by Zerius's father, the original Satan. Extremely Destructive and impossible to extinguish, these flames are just as dangerous as the Power of Destruction, if not more. It is said that these flames are even capable of burning away anything, even one's soul. As these flames burn one's soul, any damage caused by them can not be healed through normal means. The only way to heal them is to first heal the soul. Zerius can use these flames in a multitude of ways. He can coat his hands and/or feet in flames to enhance his physical attacks, breath it out his mouth, or compress it and fire it off as powerful and destructive beams. It would be wrong to call it an ability of the Satan Clan, because between Zerius and his sister, only Zerius inherited the ability. Also, it is an ability that he awakened later in life, not one that he possessed since his birth. It also remains unknown if any of Zerius's children will inherit the ability. Umbrakinesis An ability inherited from his mother, Zerius has control over shadows. He is able to create and manipulate them at will. He can use them to bind and trap opponents. He can also shape shadows into weapons such as spears, swords, and shields. Just as concentrated and condensed light is especially harmful to devils, these shadows cause extra damage to light based beings such as angels and fallen angels. Light Resistance While not total immunity, light based weapons have a noticeable weaker effect on Zerius then on other devils. Light based weapons from anything lower than a six winged angel has no effect, and anything short of a ten winged angel would only leave a light cut. Shapeshifting Zerius has the ability to transform himself into various creatures, including a snake, a wolf, and even a Dragon. Dark Aura While it's not a power per say, Zerius constantly emits a unique aura. While not noticeable to most, those with strong senses or skills towards senjutsu, such as Nekomata, can easily feel it. To those not use to it, it stimulates feelings of both awe and fear. The feelings strong enough that if Koneko, who has the strong spiritual senses of a Nekomata and is not adjusted to Zerius's aura at all, gets get too close to Zerius, she would be paralyzed and unable to breath. If the distance between them became too small, then her heart would completely stop. Kuroka only became adjusted to the aura through weeks of total immersion therapy. It also has the added effect of negating the effects of heaven's system on Zerius and those in close proximity to him. Regeneration Zerius has shown the ability to heal from most wounds at a highly accelerated rate, being able to heal from almost any injury in seconds. However, his healing is not perfect as it requires concentration and magical energy to the injured part of his body. Zerius's normal rate of healing is also faster then normal. Even without using magical energy, Zerius is capable of healing destroyed organs in a matter of hours. Equipment Quotes Trivia * Different elements of Zerius come from a variety of anime. ** Zerius's main image is based off of Demonio from Elsword ** Zerius's Dragon From is based on Acnologia from Fairy Tail ** A younger Zerius id based on Kcalb from Grey Garden ** Silvis Magnus is based off of Mard Geer Tartarus's Thorn Curse from Fairy Tail ** Zerius's Blue flames are based off of Satan's flames from Blue Exorcist * Zerius's birthday is June 6th at 6 AM ** Despite him and Luciel being twins, they have different birthdays due to being born a whole 7 hours apart. *Zerius's pass times include watching cartoons and anime and playing video games. *His favorite genres of music are opera and classical. Category:Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival Category:Satan Clan(HDSR) Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Kings